


Crazy Town

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Good Son [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Heavenly Politics, Michael as Sam | Sam as Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was in the middle of a hunt when they showed up. That was only the beginning. Takes place three months after The Broken Pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Town

Dean was in the middle of hunting down a Leshii pretending to be Sean Connery's version of James Bond in a small town in Ohio when they showed up. He'd been checking basements of abandoned homes when Gabriel popped in. "Hey Dean-o. What's up?"

"I'm not hiding you," Dean replied immediately because he'd heard about some of the archangel's pranks from Sam. Gabriel pouted like a petulant four year old and Dean went back to search for the Leshii. 

"Whatcha looking for?" Gabriel asked, trailing along like a lost puppy. When Dean had first found out his little brother was really Michael the archangel he hadn't expected to have angels trailing after him like little children searching for their parents in the mall. Unfortunately that was exactly what kept happening. First it had been Anna, then Castiel every few days, and now Gabriel. The only one who hadn't had time to stop by in the last month was Michael. Apparently Zachariah was protesting his confinement in Heaven and reviewing the case took some time.

"Sean Connery," Dean replied flatly, heading for the stairs to would lead him up and out of the basement.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Heard, yes. I'm still working on believing."

"You'll believe it when he jumps your ass." Michael's sudden addition made Gabriel let out a very unimpressive squeak. Dean snickered at that and Michael grinned, a smile that was purely Sam.

"Why must you always do things like this?" Gabriel whined.

"Why did you have to conspire with Lucifer to send Zachariah to the nearest insane asylum?" Michael returned easily.

"He what?" Dean choked out through his amused laughter.

"It really is not funny Dean," Michael snapped at him. "Zachariah is not even supposed to be on Earth."

"But he fits in so well with the crazies," Gabriel protested. Michael scowled, unamused, and Gabriel looked at Dean and shrugged as if to say _I tried_.

"There's a reason Zachariah is not supposed to be on Earth Gabriel," Michael growled. "Last time he was set loose he sent Dean to a phony future. In fact, last time he had anything to do with Earth he conspired with Raphael to start the apocalypse."

"That doesn't mean we can't just leave him locked up in a psycho ward," Gabriel protested.

" _Shhh_ ," Dean hissed but Gabriel ignored him.

"I mean he fits so wonderfully with the other lunatics." That was when Sean Connery hit Gabriel over the back of the head with a baseball bat. Dean couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped him at Gabriel's stunned expression. Michael smirked and stepped out of the way as Gabriel stumbled a little and then turned to glare at a rather shocked Sean Connery look-alike. "Why did you do that?" Gabriel demanded of the Leshii.

"That normally works," the monster muttered in response. Dean actually felt kind of bad for the gun because he obviously hadn't signed up for two archangels in this little town. Gabriel looked peeved, whether because of the hit to the back of his head or the Leshii ignoring his question Dean wasn't sure, and Michael sighed, snapping his fingers. Instantly the Leshii exploded into miniscule pieces.

"Awesome," Dean breathed. Gabriel, on the other hand, flinched.

"Gabriel," Michael said sternly, although Dean could see the glint of amusement in his little brother's eyes. "Home. Now. And bring Zachariah with you." Gabriel was gone in a flutter of wings and Michael smiled tiredly at the spot where his little brother had been. "I'll be back to talk soon," Michael promised and then he too was gone, leaving Dean to make the trek back to the Impala alone.

He got a week's break from any angels at all after that. Then Anna showed up, all fired up. She popped into his hotel room while he was showering so he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist only to have the pretty redheaded angel standing in the middle of his hotel room. "Can you believe the nerve of him?" she snarled instantly, as if Dean was supposed to know what she was talking about despite the fact that he was standing in his room in a towel blushing almost as red as her hair.

"Umm," was his only response but Anna apparently didn't really need one.

"After all he supposedly learned from his punishment, from being _dead_ , he still has the nerve to berate me for something I've long been forgiven for." So they were talking about Uriel then. At the time when Dean had found out that his demon blood drinking little brother was really Michael, Sam had mentioned Uriel a couple times and everyone had been too shocked by Sam being Michael to actually point out that the Seraph in question was dead. Then, during one of their talks, Michael had mentioned Uriel again and Dean had asked him what was going on. Michael had proceeded to admit that God had brought Uriel back from the dead and the angel was insisting that he'd learned his lesson. Michael didn't trust him but tolerated him. Anna was as close to hatred when it came to the subject of Uriel that an angel could conceivably get about one of their own kind without Falling.

"Give me a minute to get dressed," Dean told her. "Then we'll talk." She nodded and sank down on the bed closest to the door with a huff while Dean dug through his duffel for clean clothes and headed back into the bathroom. The two of them talked until midnight, Anna venting her frustrations and Dean sympathizing with her completely because he didn't like Uriel any better than she did.

"It's worse for Michael," Anna admitted at the end of their talk, by which time she had become much less angry and more rational. "The way he treats Uriel reflects how the entire Host treats Uriel so he has to be careful about what actions he allows and what actions he stops as well as how he stops them. It is very tiring for him; especially since Zachariah's retrial is still going on."

"How's that coming by the way?" Dean asked. "Sammy's pretty closed mouthed about it when he has time to visit, although the last visit was more of a tracking Gabriel down mission than anything else." Anna grinned at his statement, shaking her head slightly at Gabriel's activities, and then considered his question.

"Fairly well," she said at last. "I don't think there is any way anyone is going to be convinced that Zachariah isn't a danger to humans after what he has done but Michael worries." She smiled fondly and Dean knew why. Michael tended to worry about anything that could put his family in danger despite the lack of likeliness of it actually happening. "He'll be happier when it's over." Then, without another word, she took her leave.

Gabriel showed up again two days later in the passenger seat of Dean's car. They were both very lucky that the road was empty because Michael would not have been pleased with either of them if he had needed to bring Dean back from the dead. "Could you not do stuff like that?" Dean asked impatiently once he'd made sure his baby was okay after her sudden swerve into the ditch on the other side of the road. Gabriel didn't even have the decency to look sheepish, not that Dean was sure the archangel turned trickster turned archangel again knew how to look sheepish.

"What's up Dean-o? Who're you hunting now; Paris Hilton?" Dean snorted at that and informed Gabriel that he could at least have the decency to put the car back on the road. Gabriel shrugged, snapped, and tagged along to Dean's next hunt; an angry spirit haunting the halls of her old high school. After they dispatched the Moaning Myrtle wanna-be (see Sam, he _had_ read the books) Dean asked why Gabriel was even around. "You're more interesting than Heaven," Gabriel had replied. "And Mikey's no fun when he's stressed."

"Trail not going well?" Dean asked, not pleased at the idea of having Zachariah run loose on earth again.

"Zach's trying to get Dad involved in this mess," Gabriel replied with a shrug. "What he doesn't realize is that Mikey can do no wrong recently and there's no way Dad's going to override Mickey's ban on Zach being around humans after the stunts he pulled last time he was on earth."

"So why's Sam stressed then?"

"Why do you think?" Gabriel asked with grin. "Cause he worries about everything." Dean rolled his eyes but had to concede that point. Even when Sam had been only human he had worried an extreme amount about anything relating to school work and hunting (and it was remarkable how often the two had overlapped by the time they got into high school).

"Tell him I said hey," Dean said when Gabriel raised his hand to snap and the archangel winked at him before vanishing into thin air.

After the ghost hunt Dean went back to Bobby's for a couple days relaxation. Castiel joined him there, looking an odd mixture of tense and relaxed. "What's up?" Dean asked him and Castiel looked at him with a confused tilt to his head until Dean revised his wording. "Something's got you worried. What is it?"

"Zacharah's revised sentence will be handed down tomorrow," Castiel replied. "Michael has shut himself away in conference with Joshua, Lucifer, and Gabriel and will not emerge until they've come to an agreement that is in following with our father's regulations. In the meantime, those of us involved have been told to...relax."

"And you don't know how to relax," Dean said with a sigh. "All right buddy, might as well show you how to shoot a gun." Castiel's skill with a firearm of any sort was abysmal, though at least he didn't shoot anything living during his almost constant misses, but it did distract the angel from what was going on in Heaven so Dean counted it as a win. The angel returned to Heaven at sunset and Dean took the guns into Bobby's house to clean after he got something to eat.

"The angel gone?" the old man asked from where he was nursing a bowl of chili with a variety of research spread across his table.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a wry smile. 

"How often does this happen to you boy?" Bobby questioned, flipping a page and shifting a book around so he could get a better look at what was going on.

"Very," Dean admitted, going into the kitchen to get his own bowl of chili. "Apparently I've become the local angel babysitter." Bobby snorted derisively at that but chose not to comment, instead focusing on his research. Dean grinned and settled down to eat. He fell asleep cleaning the guns that night and woke up in his own bed with his little brother watching over him. "Sentencing over?" Dean asked as early morning sunlight filtered through the window.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking tired and a little worried.

"The results?" Sam didn't answer right away and Dean frowned, his mind growing more alert by the second. "Sammy? You're worrying me here man."

"Sorry," Sam apologized immediately, looking guilty. "It's just, Zachariah's sentence is not precisely what I would have liked."

"What is it?"

"We wanted to shut Zachariah up in Heaven and keep him there," Sam said grimly. "But Joshua pointed out what happened last time we locked someone away, speaking of which I need to see Gadreel soon before something goes wrong there, and Lucifer had to agree with him. Therefore Zachariah is to remain in Heaven until I find a proper human mentor to teach him how to be around humans without harming them."

"Please tell me I'm not it," Dean groaned. "I've already got enough angels following me around like lost puppies."

"You do seem to be a popular person to confide in," Sam said, lips quirking up in a smile. "But no, you're not it. Actually I was thinking of Bobby." A surprised and amused bark of laughter broke free of Dean and Sam's smile turned into a full grin.

"Your funeral bitch," Dean told his baby brother, amused.

"Jerk," Sam replied with a easy smile. "I've got a few things to take care of in Heaven but I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Sammy," Dean replied, grinning when his brother vanished with a flutter of wings.


End file.
